In the manufacture of large bedding materials, the edges of the materials must be sewn together. As an example, both the top and bottom edges of mattresses must be sewn together. This involves sewing the side panels of the mattress to the top and bottom panels respectively. Specialized edge sewing and taping machines are used to accomplish this sewing, and are commonly known as tape edge machines.
One form of these tape edge machines moves the mattress in relation to a stationary sewing head. Using these machines, the mattress will be placed on a table. The table supports the mattress. A tape edge applicator and sewing head are positioned immediately adjacent the table. The table is equipped to move the mattress in relation to the tape edge applicator and sewing head. Upon completion of a sewing operation on one side of the mattress, the table is equipped to turn the mattress over, such that the other side of the mattress can be completed.
One problem with current tape edge machines involves the area around the sewing head. To properly complete the sewing process, an operator of the machine needs access to the area around the sewing head. On existing tape edge machines, an arm is fixed to a pivot point near the top of the table. The arm can pivot about 90 degrees, so that the mattress can be turned as one side of the mattress is sewn, so that the next side can be sewn. When one side of the mattress is completed, the arm pivots about the pivot point to rotate the mattress so the next side can be sewn. One problem with this construction is that the fixed pivot point is typically in the area of the sewing head, and provides less room for the operator of the machine in that area.
Another benefit to freeing space about the sewing head, through removal of a physical pivot, is the ability to process and sew mattresses of very low heights. The presence of a physical pivot places a limit on the point to which the sewing head can be lowered. In turn, this results in the ability to sew only those mattresses that are above a certain height.
Another problem with current tape edge machines involves the flipping of the mattress. In current tape edge machines, typically one or two narrow arms are provided on the table. When the top of the mattress has been sewn along the entire edge, it must be flipped over, so the bottom can be similarly sewn. It is desirable to properly position the mattress after it is flipped. The current approach does not consistently position the mattress upon flipping. This is especially true of the more flexible mattresses, such as those made with greater amounts of foam materials.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tape edge machine for bedding components such as mattresses and foundation sets, which addresses the foregoing and other problems.